In recent years, with the demand for saving resources, an image forming apparatus forming an image with erasable developer and an image erasing apparatus were introduced. This image erasing apparatus erases an image by applying heat or light to a recording medium on which the erasable developer forms an image to erase the developer. Accordingly, the erased recording medium can be reused.
Here, the image-erased recording mediums are received in a storage box. Since the recording medium was used once, the recording medium may be curled. An alignment mechanism is necessary for regularly receiving the recording mediums.
As an example of the conventional alignment mechanism, a technique of providing an alignment mechanism for a process tray or a discharge tray as a sheet post-processing device is suggested.